Hades
Quote "A mech capable of bombarding with so much autocannon fire, that effective return fire is nearly impossble." History Highly experimental and secretive, the Hades project was only just launching at the onset of the succession wars. The mech never reached full production as a result of the factory being unintentionally nuked eary in the war. Only a handful of prototypes were ever made. The exact number built is unclear, differing records range from only five to nearly two dozen made. The mechs that survived were held in an underground bunker which was subsequently lost, and then rediscovered serendipitously some time around 3060. Much of the information regarding the technical readouts of the mech is incomplete or unclear. Description Truely deserving of its name, the Hades is literally capable of "Unleashing hell" on whatever mech happens to land in its target reticules. The ultimate goal of the Hades was to transfer the autocannon-heavy ranged fire support design of the Jagermech to an assault class chassis, and subsequently remove many of its glaring design problems, most prominently its lack of durability. The Hades accomplishes this goal and much more. With 17 tons of armor and 100 reloads for its autocannons, it is capable of unleashing a relentless and awe-inspiring bombardment of surpression fire support. This is due largely to its sophisticated reload system that feeds the ammunition from the torsos into the arms at an increased rate, which was designed specifically for the chassis. The reload system is capable of increasing the rate of fire by nearly 40% without the risk of jamming, though a few accounts from the battlefield hint that this is in fact a very conservative number. Armament For its main weapons the Hades uses four autocannon5/s mounted in its arms, giving the mech considerable direct ranged firepower. For mid and short range it has three medium lasers and one small laser. Also noteworthy is the fact that, unlike the Jagermech, the Hades retains its lower arm actuators. This was intended to increase the ease at which the pilot can switch targets and shoot targets to the side. However, the fact that the mech retains its punching ability happens to be the much more important factor. Due to the massive weight of the autocannons in its arms, (each arm weighing over 20 tons) and subsequently the strength of the actuators needed to support said weight, the Hades punching ability became devastatingly powerful. So much so that it was actually capable of knocking over and even completely destroying some smaller mechs with a single blow. Variants *HDS-9KL :: A common downgrade from the original KM due to lack of parts for the complicated and advanced reloading systems for the autocannon/5s. All four autocannon/5s are removed and are replaced with two autocannon/10s. Two SRM-4s are added in each side torso as well. The range of the mech is somewhat diminished, however it keeps the same overall damage potential at range. The close range damage is improved greatly with the addition of the two SRM systems. *HDS-9KL2 *HDS-9KM2 :: A basic variant of the KM designed to be more true to the original weapons loadout of the Jagermech. Two autocannon/5s are replaced with autocannon/2s. Also two medium lasers are removed while a PPC and an additional small laser are added in the torso. One ton of ammo and a half ton of armor is removed. One heat sink is added as well. *HDS-9KN :: A complete change in design philosophy, the KN removes all ranged firepower from the mech and transforms it into an urban fighting god. All four autocannon/5s and the lower arm actuators are removed to make room for two massive autocannon/20s in the arms. Each ac/20 has three tons of ammo. Three additional heat sinks are added to account for the considerably larger heat demand from the ac/20s. Though the mech loses its punching power, it gains the ability to flip its arms backwards, making it extremely deadly in its rearward facing arc. *HDS-9JL *HDS-9JM *HDS-9JN :: A technology upgrade to the KN variant. Double heat sinks are added, and the speed is increased with an XL engine. Both AC-20s are removed and replaced with Ultra AC-20s. Additional ammo is added as well to account for how quickly the mech can chew through its ammo. Design Quirks *Distracting *Improved Punching *Non-standard Parts Category:BattleMechsCustom